La proxima Uchiha
by Hina Uchiha Granfoy
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha no tiene interes en ninguna chica, hasta que una misión en ANBU hace querer que Hinata Hyuga pase el resto de sus días con él, siendo la proxima señora Uchiha.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Aquí les dejo un Sasuhina, quería hacer un Nejihina pero ya habrá más tiempo para uno. Aquí tampoco paso la masacre Uchiha.

 _-El mundo y los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para estos fincs._

La próxima Uchiha

Me encontraba caminando, regresando de una misión como ANBU, solo quería llegar a mi casa, estaba exhausto, solo quería entrenar con Itachi, o pasar un momento con Okasan antes de seguir entrenando pero había algo atormentado mi mente, y ese _algo_ se llamaba Hinata Hyuga, y es que no me esperaba verla ahí, pero eran órdenes directas de la Hokage que ella me ayudaría en esta ocasión, ya que yo solía hacer misiones en solitario. Pero eso no fue lo que llamo mi atención en primer lugar, sino lo realmente buena que era como ANBU, y es que cualquiera que viera a Hinata diría que era la chica más dulce, amable, humilde y bonita de toda la aldea de Konoha, pero lo cierto era que verla en esa faceta no estaba nada mal, quien diría que ella tendría ese carácter y fortaleza en batalla. Sus habilidades eran impresionantes, tenía una rapidez y agilidad que cualquier Kunoichi desearía tener.

Trate de que mi cara no cambiara, mostrando siempre una mirada desinteresada e indiferente, pero no podía negar que por dentro estaba muy interesado en esa chica Hyuga. Y lo que más me sorprendió, fue que ella no se me tiraba encima ni mostraba ningún tipo de interés en mí, al parecer ella era más interesante de lo que había pensado.

Ahora el problema era que mientras caminaba, ya que ella se había ofrecido a entregarle el informe a la Hokage, no podía evitar pensar en ella y en lo diferente que era de las otras locas chicas. Definitivamente algo me estaba pasando con esa chica y sabía perfectamente que era, _ella me gustaba_.

El problema era que yo no era precisamente un chico muy expresivo ni romántico y decirle a Hinata que quería que fuera la madre de mis hijos no era una muy buena opción para que ella se fijara en mí. Pero que podía hacer, ese no era mi estilo y por más que me gustara no cambiaría lo que yo era, lo que Sasuke Uchiha era.

Definitivamente después de tener un largo día de descanso o entando con mi clan, le diría lo que siento por ella a mi manera y si ella me rechaza no importaría, yo sé lo que quiero y la quiero a ella.

A la mañana siguiente no tendría ninguna misión, ya que gracias a nuestro éxito de ayer, nos habíamos ganado un día de descanso, y con esa misma información me dirigía hacia la mansión Hyuga, si quería a Hinata tendría que empezar a dejarle en claro que ella era mía a partir de ese momento.

Ya ahí hable con alguien que suponía era miembro de la rama secundaria del clan Hyuga, que fue en busca de la heredera Hyuga.

Me dijo que lo acompañara ya que Hinata estaba entrenando con Neji y al parecer no los podían interrumpir. Y yo tendría que esperar para hablar con esa chica, cuando miles de ellas se morían por aunque sea una mirada mía, _que irónico._ Pero cuando no hubo nadie más en esa habitación, me dispuse a echarle un pequeño vistazo a dicho entrenamiento, solo quería ver como ella peleaba contra en genio del clan Hyuga y cómo es que se había vuelto tan buena.

Demonios!, ella se movía con una destreza y velocidad impresionante, sus golpes eran precisos y muy fuertes, a pesar de eso se veía hermosa y sexy, definitivamente tendría que hacerla mi esposa, además de todo ella solo estaba usando su típico pantalón ninja negro pero estaba sin su acostumbrada chamarra holgada, en cambio tenía una ajustada ombliguera que suponía, era para tener más libertad y movimiento. El único problema que podía ver era ese molesto y sobreprotector primo suyo que parecía no quitarle la mirada de encima mientras se tomaban un descanso, acaso el gran Neji Hyuga también estaría detrás de su prima?, No era nuevo que entre los clanes más poderosos de la aldea se casaran entre primos para mantener el linaje puro, pero eso era demasiado. Todo era culpa de la Hyuga por ser tan perfecta.

Abrí la puerta corrediza, ya que no podía seguir sin decirle nada ni un minuto más, tendría que ir con la próxima señora Uchiha.

Los dos Hyugas que estaban ahí se sorprendieron y sobresaltaron por mi ausencia ahí pero que más daba, en poco tiempo tendríamos que llevarnos bien, al menos con Neji, con Hinata sería algo distinto. Me acerque tranquilamente hacía Hinata.

-Me gustaría hablar contigo Hinata.

-Por qué trata con tanta familiaridad a Hinata-sama, no pensé que los Uchihas fueran tan impertinentes.- Quien se creía ese sujeto para hablar así de mí y de mi Clan.

-No es asunto tuyo Hyuga, tango que hablar con ella no contigo.

-Cuida tus palabras Uchiha.- Dijo él con una mirada desafiante.

-Está bien nisan, no tengo ningún problema con hablar con Uchiha, y no me molesta que me hable así.- Dijo ella dedicándole una mirada dulce, que al parecer basto para que Neji se fuera de una vez.

-Iré directo al grano Hinata.- Vi cómo se ruborizo pero mantuvo mi mirada.

-Está bien.- Dijo no muy segura.

-Quiero que seas mi novia, sé que tú antes solías sentir algo por el baka de Naruto, pero estoy dispuesto a cambiar eso, solo quiero una oportunidad para demostrarte que no solo son palabras vacías, tú no eres como las demás y eso me gusta.- Dije con una sonrisa burlona, puesto que con mi primera frase ya había hecho que ella se ruborizará, pero ahora, está más toja que un tomate, era adorable.

-Yo . . pues . . . yo . . . podría . . . podría intentarlo.- Y eso basto para que me acercará a ella, tomándola por la cintura y besándola para así dar inicio a nuestra relación.

Y ese beso era mejor que cualquier otra respuesta y aunque no estaba tan segura de aceptar al principio, yo me encargaría de que no se arrepintiera de darme esta oportunidad, ella sería la próxima Uchiha, y de eso no había duda.

 _Notas de autor:_

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer, este es mi primer sasuhina, espero que les guste. Dejen reviews si quieren claro. Nos leemos pronto.


	2. Chapter 2 Pequeños detalles

Hola! Aquí les traigo la conti de este fanfic, sinceramente no sabía si continuarlo o no, pero ustedes me lo pidieron, y trataré de complacerlas.

 _-Los personajes de Naruto y su mundo son de Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados._

Capítulo 3 Pequeños detalles

Ya estaba hecho, ella había aceptado ser mi novia, el mayor problema ya estaba superado.  
Ahora solo había que arreglar los pequeños detalles familiares, ya que todos sabían que los Uchihas y los Hyugas siempre habían mantenido cierta rivalidad por ver quién era el mejor entre ambos clanes.  
Además de que aunque Hinata es muy tímida también es muy guapa y no soy el único que se ha dado cuenta de eso, siempre que la veo caminando por las calles de manera distraída puedo ver a un grupo de chicos siguiéndola incluso hay chicos ANBU, y mentiría si dijera que soy el único Uchiha que se ha fijado en ella, ya que hasta mi hermano y mi primo han notado lo hermosa que es Hinata.  
Sin mencionar a los amargados y orgullosos miembros de su familia, su padre Hiashi que aunque quito a Hinata del puesto de heredera por un tiempo, al ver su fortaleza en batalla decidió regresarle su puesto como futura líder del su clan aunque ella siguiera siendo es exceso humilde y delicada en personalidad. A su querido primo Neji el "Genio Hyuga" con pretensiones incestuosas que no deja a Hinata ni un maldito segundo sola, y que para poder hablar con ella tienes que haber pasado por un interrogatorio de él y su visto bueno. Y a su insoportable e igual de celosa hermana Hanabi, que aunque antes parecía tenerle mucha envidia a su hermana (no tengo idea de a quien se parecerá) ahora parece que su único ser amado es Hinata, y en ocasiones su primo.

Esos serian sin duda los detalles que me costarían más trabajo arreglar y solucionar, pero tengo que salir ileso de eso, lo más importante es que Hinata no se arrepienta de darme una oportunidad con ella, no importa cuánto cueste ni que tenga que hacer, ella tiene que enamorarse de mí. Sé que soy el chico más guapo solo a la par con mi hermano mayor de quizás toda la aldea, por eso no hay problema pero las mujeres siempre tienen que ser más sensibles, ¡ _Iugh!._

Da igual, ya había dado el primer paso y no podía echarme para atrás, se escuchará muy cursi pero Hinata valía la pena, ya que no hay chica igual a ella.

Ahora nos dirigíamos a mi casa, quería invitarla a comer y dejarle de una vez muy claro a mi primo y hermano que Hinata estaba ahora conmigo, y que no sería tan estúpido como para dejarla ir, no tan fácilmente. Tal vez a mi madre no le moleste porque ella siempre ha querido nietos y sé que Hinata le agrada de gran manera. Pero decidimos detenernos un momento ya que una insistente voz nos estaba llamando, demonios, yo conocía esa voz tan odiosa,

-Hola Sakura.- le dijo amablemente mi _ahora novia_.

- _Sakura_ , ¿qué es lo que quieres?.- _Sakura,_ ¡mi futuro me odia! De todas las chicas locas teníamos que encontrarnos a ella.

-Solo pasaba por aquí y me pareció verlos tomados de las manos, pero sé que eso no puede ser porque eso no tendría ningún sentido y adem. . .

-Pues así es Sakura, Hinata y yo estamos saliendo, así que trata de meterte en tus asuntos.

-Oh!, Esta bien Sasuke, yo solo quería saber si . . .

-Me gustaría quedarme a escuchar tus lamentos, pero Hinata y yo íbamos a comer a mi casa, nos vemos.- Y sin más jale a Hinata, si no nos íbamos de ahí en ese momento, quien sabe que otras estupideces diría sakura.

Ya alejados de ella vi que Hinata se veía un poco preocupada, así que tome su mano y la jale hacía mí, con mi brazo derecho rodeé su cintura y con mi mano izquierda coloque si cabeza entre mi cuello y mis clavículas.

-No te preocupes, ella estará bien, a pesar de todo ella es mi amiga, pero no me gusta que se entrometan en mis cosas, y menos de este tipo, ni incomodarte.

Ella alzo su cara y me miro un poco más aliviada.

Y fue ella quien ahora se alzó en puntillas y me besó, uno tierno e inexperto por parte de ambos pero con el tiempo mejoraríamos eso.

-Pero ¿y si le dolió lo que dijiste?

-No importa que le diga, ella siempre regresa.- Dije un poco molesto pero era verdad, no importa lo que haga, sakura siempre regresaba.

Seguimos caminando con rumbo a mi casa, pero cuando estábamos a punto de llegar vi a Shisui correr hacía mí, y a mi hermano verme de forma divertida.

Eso solo me decía algo, ya lo sabían ¡¿Pero cómo?! ¿Acaso esta aldea está llena de gente chismosa y entrometida? Que pregunta tan tonta, ahora sabía que sí.

Pero lo que realmente me alarmo, aunque físicamente no lo demostré, fue que al otro lado, venía caminando muy seria pero molestamente Hiashi, Hanabi y Neji Hyuga.

Ahora sí tendría problemas, los detalles que había contemplado antes y la forma de solucionarlos tendría que pensarlo de forma inmediata, ya que en pocos minutos tendría que darles explicaciones a todos los de mi clan y los del clan Hyuga.

Estaba metido en problemas, pero como buen Uchiha, lo solucionaría saliéndome con la mía. . .

 _Notas de autora:_

Hola!  
Ya saben, habrá máximo dos o tres capítulos más, ya que este Fanfic no será largo. y para los que siguen _Un día común,_ trataré de actualizarlo pronto, pero estoy en un proceso de prepa y no sé si podre muy pronto, pero juro que trataré.

Gracias a todos por leer. Nos leemos pronto! Saludos  
Gracias por sus reviews


	3. Chapter 3 Preparando misiles

Disclaimer: _El mundo de Naruto y sus personajes son de un tal Kishimoto._

Preparando misiles.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿Estás bien?.- ¡¿Cómo me preguntaba eso?! ¿Acaso no veía que no faltaba mucho para que todo el clan Hyuga me aniquilará, o hasta mi propio clan? ¡Vaya! Lo que un hombre bobo hace por su chica.

-Sí, no te preocupes.- Gracias a Kami que Hinata no podía leer mentes.

Para mi fortuna Itachi llegó antes que los Hyugas. Mi cara debió de ser todo un poema porque cuando llegó me dijo.

-Sasuke, no te preocupes, ellos solo irán a hablar con la Hokage sobre asuntos internos del clan, ya puedes cerrar la boca, hasta un insecto podría entrar si sigues así.

Hinata se alejó un poco de mí y se llevó su mano derecha a los labios para ocultar una risita. ¡Claro! Yo preocupado por una probable masacre y ellos burlándose de mí.

-Hinata-sama, debemos ir donde la Hokage ahora, tendrá que dejar sus planes con los Uchihas para después.- dijo deteniéndose solo un momento para seguir con su camino.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos luego.- y con una pequeña y rápida inclinación de cabeza se despidió de nosotros, mientras alcanzaba a su querido primo, mientras que él le ofrecía su brazo para caminar juntos. ¡Kami! ¿¡Que Hinata no se da cuenta que su primo no es un pan de dios como ella cree!?

¿Por qué los Hyugas debían de ser tan extraños?. Esto me iba a volver loco algún día.

Después pasaron enfrente de nosotros la niña caprichosa hermana de Hinata y Hiashi Hyuga con mirada arrogante y con la barbilla bien en alto. El patriarca de los Hyugas se detuvo un momento.

-¿Sasuke Uchiha no?.- me preguntó sin voltearme a ver. Yo solo asentí.

-¿Hay algo que deba saber acerca de su "amistad" con mi hija Uchiha? -. Sentí como tanto itachi, como shisui que se había quedado unos metros atrás de nosotros, y yo nos tensábamos casi imperceptiblemente, mientras pensaba en que contestarle al jefe del clan Hyuga.

-Tal vez.- fue lo único que mi cerebro ordeno a mi garganta a decir en ese momento.

Vi como Itachi me miraba perplejo, como si hubiera dicho algo ridículamente malo y no supiera lo que hago… Esperen un momento… ¿Acabo de decir lo que creo que dije?

-Es decir… -intenté decir pero Hiashi ya había comenzado a caminar nuevamente.

-Mañana quiero que se presente en la mansión Hyuga al medio día, lleve a su padre con usted.

Y Sin más se alejó lo más rápido posible, sin darme tiempo a contestar o replicar.

¿¡Qué llevará a mi padre conmigo a la mansión donde estaba el clan enemigo número uno de los Uchihas? ¿Quería que llevara a mi padre a su mansión para acabar con la masacre más sangrienta y larga de alguno de los dos clanes? ¡ESTABA LOCO!, ¡Claro que sí! Nadie, nadie en su sano juicio juntaría a los dos clanes en un lugar donde no hubiera alguien que los detuviera de hacer alguna locura. Ahora entendía cuando Shikamaru decía que las chicas eran problemáticas, mira que tener que arriesgar a los clanes solo porque él y Hinata querían estar juntos era algo muy serio.

Tendría que pensar en algo.

Mi padre no estaría esos días puesto que había salido a arreglar asuntos del clan a quien sabe dónde.

¿Y si mejor no iba? ¿Si mandaba a alguien más? No. Hinata era la única chica que le interesaba de verdad y si la dejaba ir ahora jamás tendría otra oportunidad para estar con ella. Debía de tener fe en que todo saliera terriblemente bien.

Pero es que estaba tan nervioso por dentro que en cualquier momento terminaría matando a alguien en ese mismo instante.

Sin darme cuenta Shisui se fue acercando hacia mí con una sonrisa ladeada mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Si hubieras dejado que Itachi o yo nos quedáramos con ella, nada de esto estaría pasando mocoso.

-¡Cállate! Lo que menos necesito ahora es que vengas a decir estupideces.

-Sasuke, ese no es buen modo para contestarle a los demás.- me reprendió mi hermano.

-Hm…

-En fin, vámonos, muero de hambre, dejemos esto de una buena vez.

Y empezamos a caminar para llegar a casa.

-¿Y? ¿Quién de ustedes me acompañara mañana a la mansión Hyuga?

Shisui se ahogó con su propia saliva y mi hermano frunció levemente el ceño.

-No estarás pensando en ir de verdad mañana ¿no? ¡Estás loco! El consejo te matará enano, todos esperan que termines con alguna Uchiha o con cualquier otra chica que no sea Hyuga, olvidar a Hinata te sería más sencillo. Tal vez si yo me juntara con ella no habría tanto alboroto pero ¡vamos! De seguro tú y tu hermano tendrán que estar con una Uchiha.

-¿Desde cuando me importa lo que el clan quiera para mí? Me importaba poco lo que ellos digan.

-¿Itachi ya escuchaste a tu hermano?

Itachi solo siguió caminado como si nada.

-vamos tachi, dile algo. Sabes perfectamente que lo que digo es cierto.

Volteé a ver a mi hermano, si él me decía que era una maldita locura (porque eso era) y que lo olvidara, pensaría las cosas dos veces. Ya que si había una persona a la que yo hiciera caso por encima de mi orgullo y ego, sería a mi hermano.

-¿Estás seguro que es lo que quieres Sasuke? ¿Sin importar que pase mañana, o después de eso? ¿Aguantarás hasta el final, pase lo que pase?.- y fijo su mirada en mí. Estudiando todo mi rostro en busca de alguna pequeña respuesta.

¿Qué si estaba seguro? Pues sí. Ya lo había decidido, si no lo estuviera no se le habría confesado a Hinata en primer lugar.

-Sí, estoy seguro.- dije mirándolo también directamente.

-Pues entonces no hay más remedio Shisui.- dijo desviando su mirada a un lado-. Ayudaremos a mi hermano, te guste o no.

-¿Y yo por qué? A mí no me metan en sus pleitos de señoritas.

-¿Y qué tal si te lo pidiera Okasan?-. Dijo mirándolo con una cara de total victoria.

-No te atreverías tachi.

-¿Crees que Okasan va a dejar que su pequeño Sasuke pase por esto solo? Además, es momento de que pagues todo lo que hacemos y hemos hecho por ti ¿no lo crees?

Shisui solo soltó un gruñido. Mi hermano lo había logrado.

-Está bien, pero si algo sale mal, tendrás que pasearte por la aldea con solo una toalla en tu cadera, ¿Qué dices pequeño y mal primo tachi?

Itachi palideció. Y quien no lo haría, todos sabemos que mi hermano también tiene muchas chicas detrás de él que si lo vieran salir así por la calle el no regresaría sin ser violado aunque sea por la mitad de la población femenina de Konoha. Yo solo me limitaba a escuchar y a compadecerlo.

-¿Y qué si todo sale bien?

-No lo sé.

-Tendrás que estar sin ninguna conquista por lo que queda del año.

-Tienes que estar bromeando, ¡si apenas estamos en abril!

-No bromeo, cada uno la tiene difícil. Así que ¿Qué dices?

Shisui lo pensó dos veces, y vaciló unos momentos antes de estirar la mano esperando que Itachi la apretara en señal de cerrar la apuesta. Y así lo hice después de unos minutos.

-¿Y bien, quien se lo dirá a Mikoto-san?-. preguntó Shisui. Mi hermano y yo dejamos de caminar.

/

Al llegar a casa, Okasan estaba haciendo la cena.

Itachi y yo nos sentamos en las sillas que hay detrás de la mesa y Shisui solo se recargo en la misma.

Si bien esta no sería la parte más difícil de pasar, también era un poco peligrosa. Yo sabía que a Okasan le agradaba Hinata ya que era como la hija que nunca pudo tener, pero de eso a hacerla su nuera no sabía si iba a agradarle.

-¡Tía Mikoto! Hoy amaneció más hermosa de lo normal, no sé cómo mi tío puede tardar tanto tiempo afuera sin ver a su dulce esposa.

-¡Oh, basta Shisui! No te daré la porción que le correspondía a tu tío.

-Pero Mikoto…

-Lo pensaré, ahora deja que les sirva, deben tener hambre mis muchachos ¿no es así?

-En realidad Sasuke tiene algo que decirle tía.- dijo mi primo y me lanzó una mirada divertida mientras Okasan me miraba atenta.

-…

-Sasuke, ¿Tienes algo que decirme?

-…

-¿Tan malo es?

-No, Okasan. Eso solo que es un asunto delicado, del cual iba a hablar cuando encontrará el momento adecuado-. Y fulminé a Shisui con una mirada.

-¿Acaso has embarazado a una chica? ¿Al fin me darás nietos?

Yo negué con la cabeza.

-No me digas que no te gustan las chicas y…

-¡Okasan!-. Dijo Itachi hablando por primera vez.

-¿Entonces qué es?.- pude ver como a mi Okasan se la acababa la de por sí, poca paciencia.

-Hinata es mi novia-. Si le iba a decir a mi madre, sería directo al grano, pero primero necesitaba que aceptara esa simple noticia.

-¡Oh! ¿¡De verdad!? ¿Y para eso hicieron un escándalo? Solo era cuestión de tiempo para ver quien caía primero por Hina, y como siempre tú te adelantaste ¡que orgullo!.- dijo dándome una linda sonrisa. ¡No sabía en lo que nos estábamos metiendo!, no tenía ni idea. Kami ¡Ayúdanos!

-Ese no es precisamente lo que quería decirle Sasuke Okasan…

-Lo que yo quería decirle Okasan es …

-…

-El líder del clan Hyuga se enteró también, él quiere que Otosan y yo vallamos mañana al medio día para poder hablar con él…

A mi Okasan se le borró la sonrisa de la cara y apretó la mano alrededor de la cuchara de madera que tenía sostenida.

Tragué en seco.

-Pero tu Otosan no llegará hasta dentro de unas semanas… ¿Cómo esperas que él asista contigo? Además, ¿Juntarlos? ¿Al líder del clan Uchiha y el del Hyuga? ¡Seguro que es una broma muy pesada pensada por Shisui! ¿no es cierto?

-Pensaba en que Itachi podría aparentar ser Otosan, solo mientras dure la reunión…

/

Después de la plática mi Okasan se desmayó por una media hora, pero cuando recobro la conciencia se veía más tranquila.

Dijo que ella no tenía inconveniente con Hinata, pero que al llegar Otosan debía comunicarle todo lo que había pasado durante su ausencia, lo que prácticamente me aseguraba una tortura larga, muuuy larga.

Aunque la cena transcurrió con "normalidad" Itachi y yo empezamos a planear lo que haríamos mañana al medio día, ya que no podía haber fallas o yo perdería la oportunidad de estar con Hinata y él perdería la apuesta con Shisui y ninguno de los dos queríamos eso.

/

Estamos parados frente a la mansión, todo estaba listo, a excepción de mi valor….

/

 _Nota de autora: gracias por los comentarios, sus fav, y alertas C:_


	4. Chapter 4 La reunión

_Disclaimer: El mundo y personajes de Naruto son de mi gran amigo y compadre Kishimoto._

 **Reunión I**

Mi padre (que en realidad era Itachi, ya que por votación, Shisui no era tan… "Maduro" como para serlo) me miró como escaneándome un par de segundos que parecían horas mientras aún nos encontrábamos justo en frente de la puerta de la mansión Hyuga.

-¿Todavía quieres hacer esto?

-No.

Después de escuchar mi respuesta alzó una ceja y golpeó la puerta.

-Pues lo lamento, no estoy dispuesto a pasear solo con una toalla en la cintura, así que darás tu mayor esfuerzo Sasuke.- Me susurró muy bajo para que solo yo pudiera escucharlo.- O te juro que yo mismo me encargaré de que no me des nunca sobri…

Justo antes de que pudiera terminar de amenazarme, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver al Patriarca de los Hyugas con Neji Hyuga a unos cuantos pasos atrás de él.

Los dos nos veían fijamente.

Fugaku Uchiha y yo estábamos con nuestras habituales vestimentas con el símbolo del clan Uhiha, ya que si creían que solo por estar en campo enemigo no portaríamos con orgullo nuestro símbolo estaban equivocados. Y aunque Itachi había dicho que era mala idea, algo así como retarlos, no nos dejaríamos intimidar tan fácilmente y menos con los Hyugas.

-¿Sé quedaran a fuera todo el día? Tenemos cosas importantes de que hablar Fugaku...- dijo Hiashi y sin más se dio media vuelta y caminó con paso decidido pero lento por un pasillo largo que pasaba por un gran jardín. Mientras que le seguíamos el paso con Neji atrás de nosotros, pudimos notar como gran cantidad de ojos perlados nos miraban, algunos con burla al vernos ahí y otros con asco y desdén mal disimulado (aunque dudo mucho que lo quisieran disimular).

Entramos a un cuarto bastante amplio, con puertas en todas las paredes, como si usaran ese sitio para sus reuniones más importantes. Alrededor d ancianos estaban ya sentados frente a nosotros cuando cruzamos la puerta de la habitación. Todos mirándonos esperando algún movimiento en falso. Hiashi se sentó en el centro de todos esos vejetes y Neji se encontraba detrás de todos ellos, como el único miembro de la rama secundaria pero no había ninguna chica, ni Hinata ni su hermana o alguna otra Hyuga.

Itachi solo se limitó a hacer una pequeña reverencia antes de imitar la posición de los Hyuga solo que al otro lado de ellos. Yo lo imité a él unos segundos después.

-Fugaku Uchiha, se nos informó que su hijo menor, Sasuke Uchiha ha tratado de tener una relación cercana con la nuestra heredera, Hinata Hyuga, a la que podríamos llamar "noviazgo". Es nuestro deber como consejo del Clan verificar dicha información y tomar cartas en el asunto si es que la información llega a ser correcta.- dijo un anciano muy parecido a Hiashi Hyuga solo que su cabello era totalmente platino.

-Temó que así es.- Dijo Itachi en tono de reproche. Tendría que comportarse como solo nuestro padre lo hacía, mostrando todo su orgullo y dignidad Uchiha.- Es por ello que estamos aquí pero no solo es eso, no pasaríamos por toda esta molestia si mi hijo solo quisiera un simple noviazgo…

Algunos ancianos se molestaron al oír la palabra "molestia", pero solo apretaron sus puños sobre su regazo.

-Dinos de una vez que insinúas Uchiha.- dijo una anciana con una clara mueca de molestia.

-Mi hijo quiere pedir la mano de su heredera en matrimonio.

-Debe estar bromeando, ¿Por qué cree que le daríamos a nuestra heredera después de que al fin dejo de ser una inútil?.- dijo otro de ellos.

-¡No se la daremos! ¡Después de tantos años ella es digna del clan Hyuga y no dejaremos que el clan Uchiha se la quede!-después de que otro anciano gritara eso, todos ellos empezaron a hablar entre ellos menos Neji Hyuga, que era el único joven y tranquilo de todo esos viejos que parecían que nunca se cansarían de pelear y que jamás morían.

-¡Silencio!.- gritó Hiashi un poco desesperado y ansioso por terminar el asunto de una buena vez.

-Pero que molestos son los Hyugas.- dijo Fugaku (Itachi con su Jutsu de transformación) que miraba entre divertido y arrogante a los miembros del clan de ojos perlados.

-Díganos.- el actual lider del clan Hyuga parecí medir muy bien las palabras que usaría antes de decirlas.

Estábamos perdiendo la paciencia, yo solo quería que me dejaran en paz y me dieran la mano de la futura líder ¿Era mucho pedir? Al parecer sí.

Los Hyugas son tan molestos y complicados hasta en eso, solo se complican la vida. Vejetes molestos.

-¿En que nos beneficiaría que yo les diera la mano de mi hija? Su hijo puede conseguirse a cualquier otra mujer, sabemos que sus hijos son muy populares entre las señoritas de Konoha cualquiera de ellas aceptarían felices. Además los miembros del consejo tienen razón cuando dicen que Hinata ya ha sacrificado demasiado para conseguir ser la próxima heredera del clan y demostrarnos que es digna para el puesto, ella se ha esforzado desde su niñez a ser más fuerte para el clan, no para casarse con alguien del clan Uchiha. ¿Su hijo le arrebatara ese sueño por el que tanto lucho Hinata?

Tenían razón.

Hinata había peleado mucho para ser la heredera y si se casaba con él, ese sueño se vería truncado gracias a él. ¿Ella estaría dispuesta a dejar todo su clan y su liderazgo? O peor aún ¿Ella estaba dispuesta a dejar su ideal de ayudar a la rama secundaria por casarse con él? ¿Dejar todo por lo que un día lucho?

-Son buenos sus argumentos Hiashi.- mencionó Itachi-fugaku-. Pero desposarse con Sasuke tampoco sería una equivocación para su clan, al contrario. El clan Hyuga y el Uchiha siempre han tenido diferencias que a lo largos de los años solo terminan haciéndose más graves, pero si hacemos una alianza entre nosotros con un matrimonio entre nuestros primogénitos tal vez ya no tangamos tantos problemas y podamos mantener una relación "pacifica" entre nosotros.  
Además, mi hijo es uno de los mejores Shinobis de Konoha, un orgullo para todo el clan si me permite decirlo así que no veo ningún inconveniente, nuestro consejo también cree que sería mejor si él se casara con una Uchiha pero él quiere a su hija mayor. Créanme todos ustedes cuando les digo que mi hijo sería el mejor candidato para su heredera ya que es fuerte en cuerpo pero también en alma y no dudaría ni un segundo en dar su vida para proteger a su futura esposa.

Todos nos miraban con asombro bien disimulado por el atrevimiento del líder del clan Uchiha.

-Tal vez tenga razón… Pero ya teníamos una pareja dispuesta para Hinata para cuando ella cumpliera la edad justa para tomar el cargo…

Neji se levantó de su lugar dándonos a entender que era él al que el consejo había elegido anteriormente.

-Neji.- lo nombró Hiashi.- ¿estás dispuesto a dejar que alguien ajeno al clan venga a pedir la mano de tu protegida y futura prometida? ¿Y que además ese alguien sea del clan Uchiha?

Neji me miró directamente a los ojos, tratando de analizarme lentamente.

Sabía que pasara lo que pasara, Itachi no saldría de aquí sin antes conseguir la mano de Hinata para mí, no solo por mi felicidad sino por la dichosa apuesta.

-No creo que puedo dejar que eso pase tan fácilmente…

/ **Pov escritora.**

Hinata se encontraba con Hanabi y Ko realizando un viaje para encontrase con un señor feudal que estaba asociada con Los Hyugas. Era sencillo, tendrían una pequeña reunión para agradecerse mutuamente y regresarían a la mansión. No sabía porque su padre los había mandado a ellos exactamente para realizar una cosas tan ordinaria pudiendo mandar a cualquiera de la rama secundaria, pero cuando trató de preguntarle su padre solo dijo que tenían una importante reunión de con los viejos del consejo puesto que unos "ladrones" querían llevarse algo muy importante de la mansión. Era extraño, ella no había detectado ninguna presencia extraña durante esos días, tal vez porque sus pensamientos eran solo para Sasuke pero podría jurar que no estaba tan distraída con eso.

Tal vez al llegar a casa su padre le explicara que pasaba con esos ladrones.

Sin sospechar que los ladrones querían robársela a ella, hipotéticamente o tal vez no …

 _Nota de autora:_

 _¡Hola! Bueno, como se han dado cuenta eh decidido dividir este capítulo en dos partes, ya que Sasuke la tiene bastante difícil con el consejo Hyuga. Si quieren que pase algo en el próximo capítulo o tiene alguno consejo que quieran que realice no duden en pedírmelo. ¿Sasuke pasará por bastantes cosas verdad? Espero que lo disfruten como yo._

 _No sé cómo seguir torturando a Sasuke ¿algún consejo? xD_

 _Quería que Neji y Sasuke combatieran pero no sé si podría hacer una pelea digna de la mano de Hina así que no estoy muy segura._

 _Gracias por comentar a Guest (invitado), DAMIC00, wendyl0327 gracias Cx me alegra que les esté gustando.  
Daisuke-37 jajajaja espero que duermas bien también hoy Cx :33 Gracias me pone súper feliz que ames los momentos que escribo, lo sé los 3 Uchihas son.. ¡Pf! No hay ni palabras para describirlos.  
_

_A el fanfic solo le queda com capítulos más contando el epilogo. O eso veo Cx_

 _Gracias también a las fantasmitas que dejan en Fav o siguen mi fanfic. ¡Gracias! Espero que les guste. Hasta el próximo cap. ¡Saludos!_


	5. Capítulo 5 La reunión II

_Disclaimer: Naruto y su mundo ninja le pertenece a Kishimoto y yo claramente no soy él._

 **La reunión II**

-Tendrás que demostrarle a este joven Uchiha que no puede llegar a pedir la mano de tu protegida y la que alguien día sería tu prometida sin siquiera un combate de por medio, eres un Hyuga, y el genio del clan, así que demuéstranos porque te elegimos a ti para resguardar a Hinata…

-No lo defraudaré Hiashi-sama…

Todos los ancianos del consejo asintieron con media sonrisa en sus rostros, al parecer, Hinata era mucho más "valiosa" para ellos ahora que era la heredera y no la dejarían en manos del clan enemigo sin haber luchado fuertemente antes.

Neji me miró directamente a los ojos, no lucía molesto pero tampoco feliz, el maldito también sabía parecer indiferente a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pero era su prima y la defendería o quería creer que era por eso.

Bien, enfrentarme a él no sería tan difícil. Al menos se iría con varios golpes, eso era seguro.

-No creo que un combate sea lo más prudente para arreglar esto Hyuga.- dijo con voz fría mi falso padre.

-¿Qué siguiere entonces Uchiha? No puedo darle a mi hija así nada más solo por su buen preparado discurso ni por el claro encanto de su hijo menor con las féminas.

Se escucharon varias risas mal disimuladas provenientes de los del conejo.

-Y yo tampoco puedo permitir que vengan a la mansión de nuestro clan a alterar el orden que ya habíamos establecido con la unión de las ramas.- dijo Neji mientras se acercaba a nosotros y nos hacía una seña para que lo siguiéramos al exterior de la habitación donde nos encontrábamos.

¿A dónde rayos nos llevaba?

Nos condujo por otro angosto pasillo hasta que la puerta de un dojo apareció frente a nosotros.

Abrió la alta puerta corrediza, aquel lugar era muy grande con amplios ventanales a los costados por donde pasaban grandes rayos de sol haciéndolo lucir aún más espacioso, los miembros del consejo Hyuga ese acomodaron en la parte de atrás mientras que Neji se quedaba estático en el centro. Mi padre (hermano en realidad) se quedó junto a mí.

-¿Estarás bien? Tal vez ellos no tienen nuestro Kekkei Genkai pero no por nada el suyo es de los mejores de la aldea junto con el nuestro sin mencionar que Neji es conocido por…

-Oye, solo estás empeorando todo. Sé a lo que me enfrentó gracias por tus ánimos "padre".- Le sonreí de medio lado y asentí con la cabeza para que fuera con el resto de los Hyugas.

Avancé hasta quedar en frente de Neji y ambos nos pusimos en posición de combate.

/

Hinata no tenía idea de por qué Ko quería llevarlas a comprar ´´cositas´´ según él de "damas" pero esa sola idea había hecho a Hanabi saltar como una dulce niña pequeña a la que su hermana mayor no podía negarle nada, y así paso.

Hinata no tenía ninguna intención de comprar cosas ni demorarse más tiempo, se sentía exhausta y solo quería llegar a casa y saber cómo le había ido a su padre y a Neji.  
Por la actitud del único hombre con ellas presente, presentía que algo más debía estar pasando para tomarse todas aquellas molestias, no es que a Ko no le gustará pasar tiempo con ellas pero mejores cosas podría estar haciendo.

¿Qué podría ser tan importante? Y lo peor de todo, ¿por qué se los estaban ocultando?

Tal vez Hanabi ya se habría dado cuenta de ello pero ella parecía más interesada en pasar el tiempo con Hinata, al faltar su madre, su hermana era lo único bueno que le quedaba, o eso pensaba la pequeña castaña.

/

Por su parte Mikoto Uchiha se encontraba inconsciente en los brazos de un despreocupado Shisui.

Al saber que sus dos únicos hijos se encontraban en el recinto Hyuga haciendo quien sabe cuántas cosas por Hinata no pudo evitar desmallarse.

No era porque no le agradará la chica o porque desconfiara de la fuerza de sus chicos pero estar rodeados de puros ojos perlados y furiosos no era lo más inteligente que se les pudo haber ocurrido.

/

¡Rayos!

A penas han pasado 20 minutos en los que comenzamos a pelear y parece que esto no tendrá un final pronto.

Ni Neji ni yo nos demostramos muy cansados pero al menos yo ya quiero que esto termine.

¿Quién hubiera dicho que el fracasado que perdió alguna vez contra el patético de Naruto se había vuelto tan jodidamente bueno?

Yo ya tenía mi brazo izquierdo inmovilizado y el vientre me pedía constantemente que me doble por la mitad y me rinda de una vez por todas sin mencionar que mi rodilla derecha tenía una ligera pero larga cortada que me causaba una molesta picazón.

El patriarca Hyuga y el mío mantenían su constante mirada en nosotros. Trataban de adivinar quien se encontraba el peor estado. Tontos.

Me concentre nuevamente en Neji que se dirigía a mí con sus palmas estiradas y chakra en ambas.

Me enderece aún más y bloque su ataque antes de que me diera en el hombro derecho, ya no podía perder la movilidad de mi otro brazo.

Di un saltó hacía atrás y realice el jutsu Bola de Fuego que él esquivo girando sobre sus talones, corrió hacía mí y empezó a tratar de dañar mis puntos de chakra atacándome a diestra y siniestra.

Lance una patada dirigida a su vientre que él esquivo con su mano derecha para tratar de pegarme con su otra mano en el pie pero lo evite a tiempo poniéndome en cuclillas el retrocedió unos pasos meditando su siguiente golpe.

Rápidamente me coloque en frente de él y dispuesto a usar mi sharingan para copiar cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer lo encaré pero él fue más rápido que yo (lo que creí imposible) y uso Rotación Celestial de los Ocho Trigramas.

Después de que acabo de girar le lance un par de kunais para ver si lograban hacerle algo, pero él uso un jutsu de sustitución. ¿Cómo sí no había nada para sustituirse? Este tipo era un genio en serio, pero yo también y justo cuando Neji se disponía a lanzarme una gran bola de chakra corrí hasta deslizarme por debajo de él y quedar atrás de su cuerpo, tome su brazo izquierdo (que también estaba herido) y levante al genio lanzándolo hacia enfrente pero él cayo de pie como si hubiera realizado cualquier maniobra en el aire.

¡Estoy Desesperado! Esto está tomando más tiempo que el que pensé. Esto jamás terminaría si ninguno de los dos podía volver a tocar al otro. Después de los golpes certeros que gracias a Kami nos dimos, no habíamos podido tocar al otro y es que conocíamos ya un poco mejor la manera de atacar y bloquear de ambos.

No quería lastimarlo, sé que es muy importante para Hinata pero esto debe terminar aquí y ahora.

Nos miramos fijamente y avanzamos para atacar cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una muy preocupada y algo furiosa Hinata Hyuga.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Vi que los ancianos del Clan abrían los ojos con sorpresa y molestia, esto se pondría más interesante de lo que pensé al principio.

/

 _Nota de autora: Lo sé xD este cap es un asco pero me gustó como quedó. Ni brutal ni demasiado sencillo._

 _Ahora sí prometo hacer el otro más largo es solo que este lo tenía escrito desde hace una o dos semanas y quería subirlo ya. Espero no destruir mucho sus expectativas con este cap._

 _Gracias a sus alertas, fav, y sus comentarios y respondiendo a algunos de ellos:  
Saara-chan94: Gracias :3 Me alegra mucho que te esté gustando, eso es lo que buscó al hacer este fic :)  
DAMIC00: Son malvados esos viejitos locos 7u7 jajaja Gracias por seguir esta historia todavía.  
Daisuke-37: Pensé que te habías olvidado de este que es tu fic 7u7 pero gracias a Kami que regresaste :3 Y tal vez, tal vez no, pero esperemos que pierdan la bendita apuesta.  
Otra cosa! Este Fanfic esta dedicado a todas ustedes que estan siguiendo la historia a pesar de que me tradó un poco en actualizar pero en especial esta dedicado casi en su totalidad a _Uchihinata-20.

Por que ella me pidió hacer un Fic Sasuhina y aquí esta! Gracias otra vez y no leemos pronto.


	6. Chapter 6 La furia de Hina la hace digna

**La furia de Hinata la hace digna.**

-¿¡Cómo te atreves a interrumpir así un asunto del Consejo!? Deberías estar avergonzada por tu comportamiento. Tanto habías mejorado y sales con esto niña.-dijo un anciano Hyuga.

Hinata enrojeció pero frunció el ceño y siguió hablando.

-¿Yo? ¡Ustedes son los que deberían comportarse mejor!

-Hinata-sama no es nada grave, no se preocupe.- Neji trató de consolar a su prima pero por la mirada que ella le dedicó no estaba funcionando en absoluto.

-Hinata es momento de que te tranquilices.

Hiashi Hyuga miró de manera severa a su heredera.

-Lo siento, pero quiero saber que pasa. Tengo derecho de saberlo. No soy del Consejo pero si soy una Hyuga.

A todos, incluyendo a Itachi y a mí, nos impresionó que Hinata se mostrara tan decidida en sus palabras.

Se notaba que estaba molesta y sin duda alguna quería una explicación.

Estaba mostrándose de manera que me gustaba, y más que eso.

Pero al parecer no era el único.

Estúpidos.

Su tonto primo y mi también tonto hermano tenían un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Después me encargaría de hablar con ellos.

-Y bien...

-El Hermano mayor de Uchiha Sasuke, Itachi, se presentó aquí como su padre y ha estado haciendo un papel maravilloso, debo mencionar, sin duda es más civilizado que si padre y nos hizo la tarde un poco divertida. El Uchiha más joven estuvo peleando contra Neji durante unos minutos, no fue nada espectacular pero tampoco una total perdida de tiempo. El punto importante es que ellos vinieron por ti, para ser más preciso a pedir tu mano.- dijo su padre como si hablara del clima.

Hinata abrió los ojos con sorpresa y luego se sonrojó fuertemente, sus manos al costado de su cuerpo se hicieron puños y sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza.

-¡¿Y por qué peleo contra Neji?! ¿Y por qué nadie me lo dijo? ¿Por qué soy yo con la que quiere casarse y soy la última en enterarme?

Nadie supo que contestar.

-Bueno, pues no tiene caso que me siga escondiendo ¿no?.

Itachi se mostró con su verdadero físico e hizo una reverencia.

-Pido mis sinceras disculpas a todos los Hyugas presentes aquí. Nuestra intención no era burlarnos de ustedes ni nada por el estilo, sólo queríamos que Sasuke fuera feliz al lado de su hermosa y fuerte heredera.

¿Hermosa y fuerte heredera? ¿Mi hermano estaba consiguiendo la mano de Hinata para mí o para él?

-Sabíamos que el patriarca no estaba y sinceramente creímos que no vendría Uchiha Sasuke solo pero sí lo hizo y esta idea que tuvieron demuestra su completo interés.- dijo un anciano del Consejo.

Miré a Hinata por un segundo.

Seguía en la misma posición que antes.

-Hinata, sé que debí decírtelo pero fue algo improvisado. Itachi se ofreció a venir y hacer el ridiculo sólo por mí y mi felicidad.- no le mencione que había una apuesta de intermedio.- Pero algo sí es como lo dijeron, yo quiero que tú seas mi esposa. Casarme contigo es lo que más quiero hacer pero tu padre mencionó algo que yo no había considerado, que es lo que quieres hacer tú. No me importaría que si me rechazas con tal de que sea lo que tú quieres. Yo quiero que seas feliz y si esa felicidad esta con tu clan y tratando de ayudar a la rama secundaria por sobre todo entonces así yo seré feliz, por ti y por mí, sin importar si no puedo tenerte a mi lado para siempre o como mi esposa, yo lo aceptaré.

Todos me miraron como si nunca en la vida me hubieran visto antes de ese momento, hasta mi propio hermano estaba en shock por lo que acababa de decir.

Por primera vez en mi vida estaba poniendo la felicidad de otras personas por sobre la mía.

-Esta bien Sasuke-kun.- a pesar de decir eso no había cambiado para nada su semblante.- Lo que ahora quisiera saber es, ¿Por qué Neji y tú pelearon? Pero si no te molesta quisiera que mi padre sea quien me conteste en esta ocasión.

-Yo puedo explicarle, si prefiere Hinata-sama.

-Gracias Neji pero mi padre fue responsable de eso, ¿no?.

-Así es.- dijo Hiashi de manera despreocupada.- Nos pareció buena la idea de hacer pelear a Sasuke contra nuestro mejor chico, la idea de traer a su hermano como su padre fue buena y muestra un fuerte interés pero sigue siendo una falta de respeto. No podemos permitir que crean que puedan burlarse de nosotros sin ningún castigo, por más que la idea sea ingeniosa.

-Hiashi me pidió silenciosamente que me hiciera pasar por su prometido y me pareció un buen tipo de entrenamiento.

Itachi cerro por unos segundos sus ojos y yo apreté los puños. ¿Éramos su burla solamente o qué?

Suspiré de manera cansada.

-No me sorprende que mi padre haga cosas como esa pero que tú sigas el juego me decepciona Neji.

-Hinata-sama yo sólo...

-No importa ya Neji, esta hecho.

Neji sólo miró a otro lado, al parecer, un poco enojado y ofendido.

-¿Y bien?.- Itachi fue quien habló. Su cuerpo estaba en peligro su nos rechazaban-. ¿Tenemos la mano de su hija o no?

Hiashi miró al Consejo y luego a Hinata, ella solo hizo un gesto con su cabeza.

-Esta bien, pueden estar comprometidos. Ni el Consejo ni yo nos interpondremos en eso, sólo pedimos que se sigan las tradiciones, tanto de los Uchihas como de nosotros los Hyugas y que su padre se entere de la noticia.

-De acuerdo.- Itachi y yo aceptamos al unísono.

-Eso sería todo por ahora. Hinata, acompaña a los Uchihas a la salida.

Y sin agregar nada más, Hiashi, Neji y el resto del Consejo Hyuga se esfumaron del lugar, como si jamás se hubieran reunido por algo.

-Siganme.

Hinata nos guio de manera silenciosa hasta la salida.

-Perdón por no poder acompañarlos hasta su hogar.

-Hinata, ahora que estamos a solas...

-Sasuke, yo sigo aquí ¿sabes?

-Me gustaría hablar contigo Sasuke pero Itachi ya pasó demasiado por este día y no quisiera molestarlo más con nuestras cosas pendientes. Podemos vernos mañana, si tú pueded claro.

Itachi le sonrió de forma dulce.

-Tienes razón. Si seguímos un momento más aquí Itachi perderá su cordura. Pasaré por ti mañana tenprano.

Ella sólo asintió al mismo tiempo que nos sonreía.

-Saluden a Mikoto de mi parte por favor.

-Será un placer Hinata, tal vez hasta podrías ir a comer mañana con nos...

-¡Listo! Vámonos Itachi. Nos vemos mañana.

Durante el camino Itachi trató de explicarme que únicamente era amable con ella pero por mi parte sólo recibía gruñidos.

Amable, si como no.

Cuando llegamos a casa Okasan y Shisui ya estaban en la mesa, esperando por nosotros.

Ella se levantó en cuánto nos vio y nos abrazo de manera asfixiante.

-Mis hijos, pensé que no los volvería a ver.

-Okasan, sólo fuimos al recinto Hyuga a hablar con ellos, fue todo.

-¿¡Y cómo les fue!? ¿Los rechazaron? ¡Nah! Suerte para la próxima enano.- dijo Shisui despreocupado mientras se servía un poco de arroz.

-Tal parece que dejaremos de ver a Shisui con mujeres durante un tiempo.

Okasan abrió los ojos mientras dejaba de pasar los platos a la amplia mesa y mi primo sólo perdió el color de su rostro.

-¿Eso significa que..?

-Así es Okasan, Sasuke sí se casará con la pequeña Hinata.

-¡Al fin me dará nietos! No puedo creerlo que felicidad.- dijo la única mujer en la casa, dando saltitos y aplaudiendo. Al fin tendría la hija que siempre deseo.

Yo simplemente sonreí.

Al fin las cosas parecían ir como todos esperabamos. Excepto para Shisui.

Yo me senté y empecé a comer los deliciosos tomates que Okasan había hecho para mí.

Itachi por su parte no dejaba de sonreír sabiendo que en cualquier momento Shisui se desmayaría y tal vez despertaría en unos meses, cuando su pena ya no estuviera con él.

En unos meses Hinata sería mía, sería la próxima señora Uchiha.

De eso no había duda alguna.

*/

Todo había salido a la perfección.

Hinata estaba hablando con los de su clan, con aquel hermoso vestido blanco.

Mi padre al parecer no tomo muy mal mi decisión de desposar a la heredera Hyuga, ella le agradaba.

Algo me decía que la adoraba al igual que mi madre.

¿Cómo alguien podía no adorarla?

Siemplemente es la perfección encarnada.

A algunos miembros del clan no les había parecido adecuado mi boda con una Hyuga, pero no tenían más opción que aceptarla sin replicar. La decisión ya estaba tomada, con su aprobación o sin ella.

Hinata no sólo era hermosa, su linaje, pureza, amabilidad, humildad y fortaleza la convertían en la esposa ideal para un Uchiha, pero no cualquiera de ellos, sólo para mí.

Juntos venceríamos hasta la misma muerte, eso era seguro.

-Pequeño Sasuke, quien hubiera dicho que serías el primero en casarte y no con una chica cualquiera, tenías que llevarte a la mejor de todas ¿no? ¡Enano con suerte!

-Déjalo ya Shisui, nos gano limpiamente, lo único que nos queda es respetar su unión.

-Habla por ti Itachi, si Hina-chan algún día quiere darse un pequeño respiro de Sasuke yo estaré cerca para ayudarla con lo que ella desee.

-Señora Uchiha para ti Shisui, aunque te tardes más en pronunciarlo.

Sólo vi como me giraba los ojos mientras se iba a hablar con Okasan, no podía coquetear con una chica por más que quisiera y como sabía que si mantenía una pequeña conversación con alguna de ellas no tardaría en querer irse de ahí con ella, mejor había pensado en no hablar con ninguna mujer tampoco, al menos durante el tiempo que tenía que cumplir.

Neji Hyuga también se mantenía alejado de las chicas o para ser más preciso de todo el mundo. Hinata era muy importante para él, mucho más de lo que había creído.

Llegue a sentirme mal por él pero así era la vida, tienes que agarrar las oportunidades que te da la vida en el momento adecuado, si esperas un segundo más tal vez la oferta ya no este para ti durante mayor tiempo. Eso fue lo que le paso a Neji.

Y yo claramente no iba a cometer ese error así que, en cuanto mi padre llegó a la aldea y a nuestra casa le informe sobre mi compromiso con Hinata y unos pocos meses después, bueno, estamos aquí, recién casados.

-Sasuke, hijo.- mi Okasan que estaba hablando con Shisui se acercó a mí y me abrazó.- Espero que seas muy feliz en tu nueva vida de casado, tienes que cuidar y respetar mucho a Hina y llenarla de hijos, pasar mucho tiempo con tu madre y dejarme a tu ahora esposa unas cuantas horas al día, también tienes que...

-Mikoto, creo que Sasuke ya sabe muy bien sus nuevas responsabilidades como hombre de la casa, además sabe que si no lo hace bien, el primo de Hinata le dará una golpiza.

Quise decirle a mi padre que a mí nadie me daba golpizas pero ya se había ido a otro lado, arrastrando a mi madre con él.

-Vaya, que tenemos aquí, Sasuke el frío y egocéntrico Uchiha casado con la adorable y linda Hinata Hyuga. ¡¿Quién lo diría?!

-Naruto, ¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer?

-¡Oh, vamos Sasuke! Admite que conseguiste una buena chica.

-Sí, sí, lo que digas.

-Hola Naruto.

Cuando escuche esa dulce voz vi a mi ahora esposa detrás de mí con una linda sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Hola Hina-chan! Debes de querer mucho al tonto de Sasuki como querer pasar con él por el resto de tus días, y aguantar cuando esté de gruñón, sarcástico, grosero, celoso, llor...

-Sí.

\- ¿De verdad?

-Sí, creo que su fachada de chico malo y frío lo hace parecer... tierno.

Sentí mis mejillas sonrosadas.

-Eso no tiene sentido...

-¡Oh! ¡Es cierto Hina-chan, mira, mira sus mejillas! ¡Cielos Sasuke eres mas adorable de lo que creí!

Pare las carcajadas del tonto dándole un buen golpe en el estomago que le quitó el aire.

-Sasuke comportate, es tu boda.

Itachi apareció detrás de nosotros, únicamente para regañarme.

-Lo único que quiero es que esto ya acabe y poder ir a consumar mi matrimonio.

El rostro de Hinata se coloreó por completo de un rojo intenso.

Asi era, esa noche haría a Hinata mía y sólo mía.

Tendrá que prepararse para tener a este Uchiha, en todo sentido.

Conocería la parte más intima de la fiera Sasuke Uchiha. Eso era seguro.

Pero no sólo eso, estaría siempre conmigo y nos conoceremos enteramente. Ni habrá ni un rincón de mi cuerpo y de mi corazón que Hinata no conozca.

Ella será la madre de mis hijos, la más cariñosa, fuerte y ejemplar de todas. La mejor esposa y compañera de vida.

Su pureza y sencillez la hará digna de no sólo portar el apellido Hyuga o el Uchiha, sino de combinar ambos y mostrar lo mejor de ellos.

Ella simplemente fue, es y será la señora Uchiha, mi señora Uchiha.

 _ **¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Hace mucho ¿no? ¡Ya sé! Soy de lo peor, no tengo un justificante valido para ausentarme por tantísimo tiempo. Lo siento.**_

 _ **Este es el último capítulo, pero puede que le haga uno extra únicamente para la consumación del matrimonio de este par 7u7 un poco de lemmon por su paciencia se me hace muy justo ¿no?**_

 _ **Muchísimas gracias por todo su apoyo y su infinita paciencia. ¡Las amo chicas! Este fanfic está dedicado a una cierta persona. Estoy por editar en su totalidad esta historia así que, están invitados a releerla en un mes. Cambiaré unas cositas pero no alteraré mucho la idea de los capítulos.**_

 _ **Esperen el lemmon 7u7 o díganme si sí lo quiere.**_

 _ **El mundo, los personajes y todo respecto a Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto.**_

 _ **¡Gracias a todas!.**_


	7. ¿Abstinencia?

**¿Abstinencia?**

Oh, no.

¿Por qué todo lo malo tenía que pasarme a mí?

—Hinata, ¿Estas bien?

—Sólo dame un minuto —escuché como Hinata regresaba toda la cena del banquete—. Por favor.

—¿Qué tienes? —pregunté no pudiendo creer mi suerte— Antes de llegar aquí no tenías nada.

—¡Lo sé! —me contestó enseguida.

Suspiré. Eso era algo que no me esperaba.

—¿Quieres que te ayude de algún modo, linda?

—¡No!

—Ya estamos casados, puedo ayudarte y juro que no me dará asco, preciosa.

Ella no contestó.

Yo me encontraba detrás de la puerta del baño, recargado ahí.

Estaba empezando a desesperarme cuando me dijo.

—Enseguida salgo.

—Ya era hora —susurré.

Sentí la puerta abrirse y giré mi cuerpo para poder ver a Hinata.

Se veía fatal.

El velo lo había tirado al suelo, su vestido lucía un poco desarreglado y fuera de lugar, pero no estaba manchado, aunque su rostro sí.

Su peinado elegante en forma de moño ya no estaba, únicamente eran cabellos desbordados por doquier.

—Oh, Hina —no sabía que decirle para hacerla sentir bien.

Ella avanzó hacía mí.

—Estoy bien —trató de sonreírme—. No te preocupes por mí.

—No digas eso —me senté en la cama y di pequeñas palmaditas a un lado mío, para que ella se sentara ahí.

Así lo hizo ella, ocultando su rostro tras su flequillo.

—No tienes por qué sentirte avergonzada —le indiqué mientras limpiaba suavemente sus mejillas con mis dos manos—. Si queremos estar toda una vida juntos, estos momentos estarán presentes tarde o temprano, ¿no?

Me sorprendió que saliera de mí aquello tan dulce y sentí mis mejillas arder. Desvíe la mirada.

—Sasuke, no importa mi estado, quiero pasar contigo la esta no...

—Olvidado —le ordené con suavidad—. Duerme y descansa todo lo que necesites, mañana te sentirás mejor, y entonces podremos pensar en otra cosa.

—No, sólo necesito un minuto para reponer fuerza, en serio.

—Hinata —solté con tono de advertencia.

—Sólo un minuto...—respondió, no supe si trataba de convencerme a mí o a ella misma.

Ella se recostó delicadamente sobre el colchón, estirando sus brazos a los costados y suspirando.

Quizá era mi imaginación, pero me parecía aún más adorable en ese estado, enferma y desarreglada. Totalmente expuesta a mí, sin importarle mantener la compostura.

Esta mujer era hermosa, al parecer, todo el tiempo. Tal vez era mi imaginación, o tal vez era mi amor por esta mujer.

Escuché como su respiración se debilitaba. Se había dormido.

—Parece que tendré que complacerme como antes… —sonreí ladeadamente.

Me quité el traje de boda y me quedé sólo con mi ropa interior.

Me acosté junto a Hinata.

Desde pequeño creía que ver a alguien dormir, era la forma más pura de observación que podía existir.

Deposité un beso en la palma de su mano, al hacerlo, me llegó un olor a vomito que hizo que abriera demasiado mis ojos, era un olor penetrante.  
Sonreí sin darle importancia al olor.

Y juntó a Hinata, dormí como pocas veces podía lograr.

*/

Al sentir los rayos blanquecinos de la luna en mi rostro, fruncí el ceño y entrecerré mis ojos.

Giré al otro lado, intentando seguir durmiendo.  
Subí las sábanas a la altura de mi rostro, estirando el brazo y tanteando la cama para poder abrazar a Hinata un rato más, al menos hasta que tuviéramos que levantarnos. Mis ojos se abrieron por completo al no sentirla junto a mí, di un pequeño saltó en la cama y me levanté a toda prisa.

—Estoy aquí —escuché como me decía ella desde el baño, que se encontraba a la izquierda de la cama—. Enseguida salgo.

Me quedé un segundo más en la posición en la que estaba, y luego, de manera lenta, me senté de nuevo.

¿Ya se sentiría mejor?

Suspiré. Esto de suspirar por cualquier situación lamentable ya se estaba volviendo una costumbre para mí.

Me dejé caer en la cama, mis pies, gracias a mi altura, tocaban sin problema alguno el suelo.

Escuché la puerta del baño abrirse unos segundos después.

—¿Quieres desayunar ya? —le pregunté.

No escuché respuesta alguna.

—¿Hinata?

Me extrañó que mi esposa no comentara nada.

Levanté mi rostro y parte de mi pecho, apoyando mi peso sobre uno de mis codos. La miré y la boca se me seco de inmediato.

Hinata sólo llevaba puesta una playera mía que le llegaba por debajo de su amplia y blanca cadera. Su cabello estaba recogido en un chongo hecho deprisa.

Su mirada estaba puesta en la mía de una forma tan intensa que, por un momento, no reconocí a mi mujer.

Se veía tentadoramente deliciosa.

—¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Acaso quieres que...

No esperó a que terminara de hablar, se acercó a mí sin dejar de mirarme ni un sólo segundo, juntado todo su valor y aprovechando mi posición, se colocó encima de mí.

El asombro se apoderó de todo mi ser y tardé más de lo que hubiera querido en reaccionar.

Ella, con suavidad y sin decir una palabra, puso su mano sobre mi pecho, indicándome que me recostara otra vez sobre la cama.

Quería cargar mi peso y recorrerme al centro de la cama para quedar por completo dentro del colchón para que estuviéramos más cómodos, pero ella me besó sin titubear.

Conocía a esta chica y sabía que debía de estar luchando consigo misma para poder ser tan atrevida.

Me alcé, regresando a la posición que tenía cuando ella estaba por salir del baño y con ambas manos tomé su reducida cintura.

Hinata sólo había agachado su rostro.

Intenté profundizar el beso, pidiendo permiso para que nuestras lenguas tuvieran una exuberante lucha de poder.

Me dio el acceso y su lengua, con timidez, quiso juguetear con la mía.

Yo tampoco era un experto en el tema. A pesar de lo que todas las chicas de Konoha creían, no era un profesional ni en este tema, ni en muchos otros de este tipo, sólo sabía lo que mi primo Shisui me contaba de vez en cuando.

Seguí besándola, pero esta vez, alargue mi mano despacio en dirección a su cintura, de tal manera que creía que mi piel jamás llegaría a tocar la suya.  
Cuando al fin rocé mis dedos por sobre su cintura, dejé que otra de mis manos, dibujaran círculos imaginarios en su cadera.

Todo mi ser se encontraba impaciente, palpitante.

Me atreví a alzar una parte de la playera y entonces noté algo muy importante.

—Hinata —hablé con voz baja, dejando de besarla un segundo. Ella abrió sus ojos con gran lentitud mientras deslizaba sus manos por mi pecho hasta mi cadera— ¿No llevas puesto nada bajo la camisa? —arqué una ceja, tontamente incrédulo.  
Mi voz sonaba extraña y ligeramente entrecortada.

Ella enrojeció y se sentó en mi cintura, cubriendo su rostro con sus pequeñas manos.

Sólo asintió.

Yo también me levanté y con mi brazo derecho rodeé su cintura. Ella quitó sus manos de su rostro para colocarlas sobre mis hombros con delicadeza y mirarme haciendo un triste puchero.

—Oye —acaricié su mejilla de la manera más dulce que pude—no tiene nada de malo. Está bien, nada más me sorprendió un poco, es todo.

Acerqué mi rostro al suyo y con la punta de mi nariz rocé la suya. Ella entrecerró los ojos, mirando mis labios.

—Eres hermosa, Hinata.

No pude resistirlo más tiempo e inicié una nueva sesión de besos.

Ella rodeo con sus brazos mi cuello y dejó que la danza de nuestras lenguas continuaran.

Deslicé mis manos por debajo de la playera que tenía puesta y me aventuré a acariciar su espalda por completo.

Hinata que únicamente había estado acariciando mi cabello, dejó de alborotar mi pelo para posar ambas manos sobre mi pecho. Dejó de besarme y miró directamente mi entrepierna.

Movió una de sus manos sólo unos centímetros hacía abajo y paró, su rostro enrojeció aún más.

Besé sus mejillas. Se veía tan adorable y atractiva que hacía estremecer hasta el último centímetro de mí expectante ser.

Posé mis manos sobre las suyas y comencé a recorrer mi cuerpo, ayudándola a explorarme.

Mientras los dos recorríamos mi cuerpo giré mi cabeza y besé su cuello con desespero.  
Mi lengua pasó por el largo de su cuello y mordí una parte de su blanquecina piel, ella soltó un gemido que, sin saber por qué, me había gustado más de lo que imaginé.

Exhalé el aire de mis pulmones con fuerza, pues el placer de escuchar a Hinata gemir era demasiado grande. Dejé que ella sola siguiera acariciándome y delicadamente, deslicé mis manos sobre su vientre llegando debajo de sus senos, ahí contemplándola posé mis manos para llenarla de caricias.

…Como ya le mencioné antes no soy muy conocedor de los placeres del amor, pero vaya, algo me decía que no todos los pechos eran de tal tamaño.

—Sasuke…

Al escucharla suspirar mi nombre, algo dentro de mí quiso que ella siguiera invocándome.

Apreté sin demasiada fuerza sus senos entre mis manos y al igual que ella, suspiré.

Se sentía endemoniadamente bien.

Besé el inicio de sus senos en lo que mis manos estrujaban con ímpetu.

Ella sólo soltaba pequeños suspiros que alimentaban mis ansias por tenerla.

Al tratar de alzarse para darme un mejor acceso a su pecho, recargó una mano en mi pierna mientras se elevaba y, la otra, al intentar alcanzar mi cadera, bajó más de lo que ella hubiera querido, provocando que tocara mi sexo endurecido, que se alzaba ya con fiereza para ese momento.

De mis labios salió un gruñido al sentir su mano en mí que, con urgencia necesitaba atención.

—¿Te lastimé? —me preguntó Hinata enseguida.

—No. Estoy bien —apenas podía contestar.

—Entonces… te… ¿te gustó?

Asentí, sin poder responder a eso.

Hinata miró la prenda que seguía cubriendo mi cadera y luego me miró a los ojos, con cierto aire que no supe reconocer.

—¿Puedo…?

—…Adelante, Hime…

Cuando ella escuchó como la había llamado, me besó con tanta pasión y amor al mismo tiempo, que giré nuestros cuerpos y recargué mi peso sobre mis codos, quedando encima de ella. Quería demostrarle que yo también la amaba y deseaba con la misma intensidad.

Ella rio entre el beso, provocándome una inmensa ternura.

Con sus manos intentó quitarme la ropa que le obstruía tocar mi sexo, la ayudé y deslicé mi prenda, aventándola y perdiéndola en algún lugar de la habitación.

Al mirar lo que ahora se podía apreciar de mi anatomía, Hinata abrió con desmesurada sorpresa sus blancos ojos y su rostro enrojeció por completo.

Pasaron varios segundos y, al notar que no se movía la miré a los ojos.

—Tocame —le susurré al oído.

Ella me miró de vuelta con insistencia para después, regresar su mirada.

Con lentitud, tomó mi sexo en su mano y aunque con un poco de timidez, empezó a recorrer toda su longitud.

Ahogué un gruñido de placer besándola con vehemencia.

Comenzó a acelerar el ritmo de su mano.

Coloqué mi cabeza entre su cuello y su hombro.

Sentía una sensación asombrosa, pero no quería disfrutar la noche sólo yo.

Detuve su mano con suavidad y la puse sobre mi espalda.

Era mi turno de hacerla sentir de esta manera.

Besé sus clavículas y llevé mi mano derecha a uno de sus senos. Lo apreté con deseo.

Escuché como Hinata gemía, pero no con un buen sentimiento.

—¿Te hice daño? —pregunté con miedo.

De nuevo, Hinata asintió.

—¿Quieres que paré?

—Continua —me sonrió.

Deslicé mi mano, primero por su vientre, luego por su cintura, su cadera y llegué al punto más cálido de su ser.

Noté que ella estaba apretando sus piernas, con temor a que yo continuara bajando.

Acaricié sus piernas, en un intento de tranquilizarla y ella, con vergüenza, comenzó a separarlas.

—Estoy aquí, Hime.

Tomé mi tiempo y con lentitud comencé a deslizar mi mano hasta su entrepierna.

Cuando llegue ahí sentí que estaba húmeda y por lo que Shisui me había dicho, debía ser su entrada.

Rocé mi dedo índice sobre aquel sitio tan cálido y al momento la escuché gemir más fuerte que la ocasión anterior. Eso me había gustado.

Seguí haciéndolo y en un momento, Hinata arqueó su espalda mientras decía mi nombre con notoria lujuria.

Aceleré el movimiento de mi dedo, ella parecía retorcerse por lo que esperaba, fuera placer.

Sentí un estremecimiento en todo mi ser, ver a Hinata así me estaba gustando demasiado y todavía no nos unificábamos.

Paré después de un minuto y la miré.

Había llegado la hora.

Me posicioné entre sus piernas y la besé. La besé con todo el amor que sentía por ella.

Tomé en mi mano mi sexo y poco a poco empecé a introducirlo dentro de Hinata, que había posicionado sus manos sobre mis hombros y que, ahora, clavaba sus dedos en mi piel.

El placer que sentía era sublime, jamás antes en toda mi vida había sentido algo parecido a esta exquisita sensación.

Paré por unos segundos, ya que el cuerpo de Hinata aún se encontraba tenso.  
La miré, apretaba con fuerza sus ojos.

Besé sus parpados, quería que ambos disfrutáramos del momento.

Ella me miró, abrazó mi cadera con sus piernas y me rodeó el cuello con sus brazos.

Terminé de introducirme en ella, sintiendo que el paraíso éramos nosotros.

Sentí como su entrada era muy estrecha, tanto, que parecía abrazar con fuerza mi sexo.

Mis brazos se debilitaron un segundo que aproveché para recargame en el hombro de Hinata, su respiración era agitada, al igual que la mía, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y el sudor parecía hacerla brillar.

Deposité pequeños besos por todo su rostro, para luego, recargar mi frente sobre la suya.

—¿Lista? —le pregunté antes de seguir.

—Listos —me respondió con dificultad, besando mi barbilla.

Comencé a mover mi cadera, saliendo y entrando en el tibio ser de la mujer que amaba y amaré.

Nuestras respiraciones se hacían más y más irregulares cada vez.

El tiempo parecía detenerse.

Los sonidos que salían de lo más profundo de nuestro ser, anhelaban con cada embestida, que nuestras almas fueran una sola, para siempre. Llamándonos con una ansiedad y deseo que no creímos sentir antes.

La danza de nuestros cuerpos, delirantes de placer, era más frenética y necesitada conforme pasaban los segundos.

De un momento a otro, el cuerpo de Hinata pareció convulsionar mientras gritaba mi nombre. Miré sus ojos, al observar nuestros cuerpos unidos, siendo uno solo, acompañados por el vaivén de nuestras caderas, mi cuerpo se llenó de un placer tal, que creí que podía tocar el cielo con mis manos. Y algo salió de mi cuerpo inundando el ser de Hinata.

Grité su nombre sin pena alguna ni pudor.

Cuando nuestras respiraciones estaban por regresar a su estado natural, no sentí temor de decirle la verdad.

—Te amo —susurré.

*/

 _ **¡Hooolaaaaaaaa!  
Lo sé! Tardé siglos para actualizar y, finalizar :'( este fanfic…  
Así es, esta historia, como avisé un capítulo atrás, ha llegado a su fin. xC**_

 _ **Jamás había finalizado un fanfic de este tipo y tengo muchos sentimientos encontrados, para no decir que lloraré cx**_

 _ **¡Muchísimas gracias a todas las hermosas personitas que siguieron este fic hasta el final, y también a las que no! Cx De verdad, les agradezco mucho su paciencia y su lectura. Son las mejores y siempre lo serán.**_

 _ **Lamento mucho la demora de esta historia, me hubiera gustado acabarlo antes, cuando estaba en pleno apogeo, pero creo que este fue el momento exacto de terminarla. Sin duda alguna me siento más capaz.**_

 _ **Si quieren que siga escribiendo SasuHina, pídanmelo. Ya que no es de mis más sagradas parejas, pero mentiría si dijera que no he disfrutado escribiendo este fic. Tal vez es el fanfic con el que me he divertido y disfrutado más, ya que no lo planeé, sólo lo escribí como agradecimiento a una seguidora, uchihinata-20.**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado el lemon, (si así se le puede llamar a esta cosa hermosa cx) que eh creado sólo para ustedes.**_

 _ **Para serles sincera, me ha fascinado a mí. Lo sentí tan tierno y romántico que me sorprendió mucho al final. Pero eh amado este capi con todo mi corazón.**_

 _ **Gracias otra vez a todas y cada una de las personas que siguieron, añadieron a favoritos, y las que comentaron la historia. Siempre las llevaré en mí.**_

 _ **Y respondiendo a los últimos 3 comentarios recibidos:  
Hima947: espero con todo mi corazón que te haya gustado.  
LadyByakughan UchIha: Amiga mía! Muchas gracias y aunque no me parece muy fiero creo que fue muy bueno cx  
Mikashimota Z: Lo sé! Cx fue un fic muy chistoso, es un Sasuke no amargado xD gracias C:**_

 _ **Gracias a todas y espero leerlas pronto.  
¡Besitos en la frente para todas!**_


End file.
